On a Day Off
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: 'When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Remus looking at her, with a small smile on his face. She smiled at him before she leaned in and kissed him deeply.' A one shot about Tonks and Lupin. Kind of fluffy, but still very good. Please R&R!


**I don't own HP, or any of the characters.**

* * *

Tonks looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Something was off about her appearance was off, but she couldn't figure out _what_ was wrong with it. She sighed and closed her eyes, wiling herself to fix it. Instead, she felt a pair of arms wind around her waist, and felt soft breath against her neck.

"What's wrong, love?"  
"Something's off, and I can't figure out what."  
"What are you talking about? You look gorgeous!"  
"Bonus points for lying, Remus, but it isn't necessary."

Remus sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her easily, but he was going to try.

He turned her around in his arms, so that she was facing him. Her eyes were still closed, so he took the opportunity to kiss her eyelids. She tried to squirm away, but he held her closer to his chest, and started kissing all over her face. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her chin, her forehead, and finally, her lips. It was a quick kiss, and when Remus pulled away, Tonks leaned in, trying to make it last longer.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Remus looking at her, with a small smile on his face. She smiled at him before she leaned in and kissed him deeply. Remus responded, as she knew he would. She leaned closer to him, and moved on to the balls of her feet. Remus' arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and when he bent to lift her up, she jumped up, making it easier on him. She hooked her legs behind his waist, while his hands cupped her bottom. He turned around, and began to lead them out of their bathroom, and back to the bedroom. They both had the day off, and intended to make the most of it. He leaned forward, until her back was resting on the bed. He moved himself on top of her so that his weight was pressing her into the bed. They continued kissing, and their hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

Somehow both their shirts ended up on the floor, and their pants soon followed. They continued kissing, bringing themselves closer to their bubble of happiness.

When they finished, they lay together for a while, before they decided it was time to move to another room, and do something with their day off besides stay in bed. Remus got dressed and went to see what food was in the house, and determine what he wanted to cook. Tonks pulled on a new pair of underwear, and her favorite shirt of Remus', before making her way to the kitchen to see if Remus would let her help. When she got there, he turned to look at her, and broke into a huge grin. He refused to let her help- but she knew he was going to- but he let her sit on the counter next to him, telling her she was his entertainment.

He finished their lunch soon, and they sat on the counter to eat their spaghetti. When they were done, they moved into the living room to watch a movie on the muggle telly she had convinced Remus to buy. He sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, and she curled herself into his side, with her feet tucked under herself, and his arm wrapped around her. They were watching a sappy movie, but neither was really paying attention. Tonks was distracted by Remus' hand running up and down her side, down to her hips. When his hand slipped under the shirt she was wearing, she gasped, and Remus laughed slightly at her. They noticed that the movie had ended, and decided to move to the bedroom. They made love a few more times, and decided they were hungry. They went with delivery, because neither of them wanted to go out to get the food. When the food arrived, they brought it back to their room, and ate their dinner naked, and in their bed.

When they finished their dinner, they banished the garbage, and snuggled together. They continued their earlier activities well in to the night, before they finally fell asleep.

* * *

Tonks woke with Remus' arms wound around her waist, pulling her snuggly against his chest. She smiled to herself, and turned her face into his chest, and fell asleep again. She woke up later, when Remus playing with her hair. He smiled at her when he noticed that she was awake, and gently kissed her good morning. Tonks groaned when she realized that she had to go to work. She forced herself to get up, and went to the bathroom for a shower. When she was done, she looked in the mirror, and was happy to note that whatever had been wrong with her appearance the day before had been fixed. Remus came in behind her, and kissed her neck. She turned and kissed his mouth, but pulled away quickly.

"I have to go to work today."  
"It'll be today when we're done."  
"Mmmm, tempting as that is, I really have to go."

She kissed his cheek, and moved in to the bedroom to get dressed. When she dropped her towel, she heard a groan from behind her.

"Are you ok over there? Or do you need to leave?"  
"I would be fine, if you had put something on under that."  
"I would have, but I didn't think my husband would care much if I didn't."  
"Point taken."  
"Really though, do I need to send you out, or will you let me get dressed in peace?"  
"Well, I don't know about _'in peace'_."  
"Out!"  
"Hey!"

Tonks shoved him out of their room, and went back to getting dressed, smiling to herself. She loved that he still acted like a teenager sometimes. When she bent over to grab her pants from the bottom drawer, she felt a hand creeping up her spine. When she turned around, she saw Remus standing right in front of her, with a huge smile on his face. He leaned in a kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, one that left her wanting more. And judging by the look on Remus' face as they broke apart, he knew it would have that effect on her.

_Oh, screw it._ She thought. She launched herself into Remus' arms, and jumped on him. He was a little shocked, but managed to catch her. She hooked her legs around his waist, and they headed over to their bed.

_I'm definitely going to be late for work today._

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
